


Hunger

by DarkPugLord23



Category: Ben 10 Series, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, One Shot, ben 10 au, insane oc, one swear word, sort of a horrortale sans combined with dusttale sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPugLord23/pseuds/DarkPugLord23
Summary: A lone survivor travels the blood-soaked streets of Bellwood.Hunting for food, it's not long before he's spotted by the monster. A merciless beast, who's hunger is only sated when it has feasted on human flesh.





	Hunger

It was quiet.

The sky was red, and a little grey as well.

Jacob slowly crept through the blood-soaked streets of the town known formally as Bellwood, home to the legendary Tennyson family.

But not anymore.

Now, the once lively streets, filled with both aliens and humans living together in harmony, now looked like a tornado had gone through the place, and then a horde of zombies charged through, the dead feasting upon the living. The skeletons of unfortunate people laying still on the ground accentuated that.

Glock pistol in hand, Jacob checked every alleyway he saw, feeling like he was some sort of super spy. He wasn't trying to show off, but instead, he was scared. The reason being that aside from the camp of survivors a few miles away, there was only one inhabitant of this ghost town.

The Monster.

It was a merciless beast, who's hunger was only sated when it feasted upon human flesh. It was the reason why the rest of the world had banded together, and had sealed off North America. There were heavy evacuations before the walls closed, and anyone left behind was automatically dead, nothing but fodder in their eyes.

The ones left behind had migrated to the furthest reaches of North America, away from Bellwood, but there were those who decided to stay, and try to kill the Monster. They formed a camp in the centre of Bellwood, and set up shop. But their resources wouldn't last forever.

So they set up scouting missions, to find the good stuff, and also to track the Monster's steps.

Every time someone had gone out to find food and supplies for the camp, no-one returned, all of them torn apart by the Monster, and eaten. There was only one person who managed to escape the Monster's clutches.

Jacob had been there that day.

It was just a normal day in the camp, the elder members were milling about or devising new plans to expand, while the young were training, in the likely event that the Monster attack, or just milled about, not really caring about anything anyway.

Jacob was training in a makeshift shooting gallery, when he had heard a scream. He immediately rushed out, only to find a crowd, gathered around something.

Jacob pushed his way through the huddle of survivors and was what they were looking at.

It was a man's body, and he was in very bad shape. The scream had come from a woman, who was currently sobbing openly over the mutilated corpse. Jacob knew why the people around him were suddenly very terrified; this was the camp's top fighter, the strongest and the fastest. He was, until now, the only person to go out on hunts, and come back alive. Now, it seemed like his luck had fun out, as he was nothing but a pile of bones and flesh.

Both of his eyes were gone, dried blood surrounding the empty eyesockets. Both his legs and his left arm were gone too, ripped off mercilessly, and his right hand was missing all of the fingers. Part of the flesh on his face was torn off, revealing the skull underneath. His clothes were shredded and cakes with blood, and Jacob had to force himself not to throw up at the sight of the man's stomach, which was ripped open, his intestines flopping out.

Jacob then noticed something on the inside of the man's shirt, something small and yellow. He reached out to grab it, and noticed it was a post-it note. There was some writing on it, and a few spatters of blood as well.

"Hey!" He said. " I've found something."

The crowd turned their attention to him, one of them shouting out.

"It's a message!" They commented, and indeed it was.

Silence fell over the gathered survivors, as Jacob read the note out loud.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat before he began. _"'Sup, peoples, how's things going with you lot? I've been getting pretty lonely recently and I thought of making some new friends. Then, I saw your man here, and thought, 'he looks friendly, maybe I should say hello!' Unfortunately, he decided to shoot me in the head, and speaking as someone who survived a headshot before, I can tell you that it's very painful, and quite annoying at times. So, I decided to turn him into literal mincemeat!"_

_"He tried escaping, of course, because who wouldn't run from a psychopath that's been shot in the head, twice now, I believe. I eventually caught up to him, and if you have received his body, then you know what I did to him. In fact, I'm probably eating one of his legs, as you're reading this. Thanks for the tasty morsel! Love, The Monster, (since that's what you're calling me now) :)"_

_"P.S: Next time you send someone out to attack me, try and make sure they're tastier. This guy tastes like leather."_

Silence fell over the camp once more, and Jacob felt sick to his stomach as he dropped the note to the ground.

Panic had started to settle in as the survivors started wailing in despair. All Jacob could do was stare at the man's lifeless body, while hell started to descend upon the camp.

 

Back to the present, Jacob slowly trudged his way down a sidewalk. A few burnt out shells of cars stood still, acting as guards trying to bar entrance to the street. Jacob simply climbed over them, and continued on his way.

A few hundred yards ahead, he noticed a old wooden stall, with the banner above stating 'Hot Dogs!' The way the stall looked, reminded him of when his mom took him to the carnival before everything went down. She would always take him on a few rides, then after, they would both get hot dogs. He remembered when she was wave her long blond hair in his face to tickle him, if he was upset. He smiled sadly at the memories before he decided to move on.

After the Monster arrived, she was one of the first to go. Jacob had no friends, no family, all of them taken away from him by the Monster. Jacob vowed revenge on that vile creature, hoping to watch the life drain from it's eyes as Jacob plunged a dagger into it's heart.

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

Jacob froze in place.

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

A tapping sound. It sounded like fingers rapping on a hard surface.

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

Jacob shook in fear. He had heard an urban legend that when the Monster was near, you would hear four taps.

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

The sound was coming from behind him, so the Monster was close!

He shipped around to see the hot dog stand was now completely shredded in darkness. An arm, clad in a grey, ripped sleeve reached out of the darkness, the metal fingers tapping the wooden boards. It was Him, the Monster.

But that wasn't what scared Jacob, because as he stared at the Monster, he saw a single purple eye staring back at him. It twitched occasionally, watching his every move. Jacob visibly trembled in his boots.

"Heya, buddy. What's up?" It took Jacob a second to realize that the Monster was talking to him.

Before he could answer, it spoke again.

"Heh... nah, I already know. That expression on your face, and the noises coming from your stomach make me feel like I'll find ya... _'pasta'_ away. Heh heh heh...." The Monster chuckled, adding a little joke in.

Jacob blushed, but didn't answer; how could he? He was standing in front of the most terrifying creature he's ever met.

"See, it's a joke. 'Passed' away, _'pasta'_ away... Ya know?" It said again. Getting no response from the boy, it sighed. "No much of a joke fan, huh? A pity. Some people can never understand the fine arts."

Jacob plucked up enough courage to get some words out.

"Y-you're t-t-the M-mons-ster..." He all but squeaked.

The Monster cackled loudly.

"I go by many names, kid. Monster, Demon, Cannibal, Satan, Beelzebub, there was this one guy who called me a Nutcase once, which I don't take offence to, considering my state of mind, heheheh... But, you can call me, Joe."

"'Joe?'" Jacob asked, bewildered. He didn't expect that.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What kind of evil-doer is called 'Joe?'"

"Hey! I'm not evil, I'm clinically insane! There's a huge difference there, buddy." Joe sounded insulted.

 _'Not much of a difference...'_ Jacob thought. Suddenly, the cogs started the in Jacob's brain.

"Wait, are you Joe Tennyson, twin brother to the legendary Ben 10?" He asked, all thoughts of revenge now gone from his mind.

"Ben 10..? Huh... That name rings a bell, for some reason. But apart from that, I'm not really sure." Joe replied back, scratching his head in confusion. "I mean, I am very forgetfull these days, because of... Well, ya know." He added. Jacob could only just see Joe's left arm poking his head. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand..."

Joe reached below the counter, and placed something on the table. It was a hot dog. It even had a little swirl of ketchup on top, like they always used to do back then.

"How about a nice, spicy hot dog to fill your tanks up, hmm?"

Jacob stared at the savoury treat with hunger; he hadn't eaten for two days. But he had a foreboding feeling something bad would happen if he took it. So he shook his head no, and politely refused.

Joe groaned.

"Are ya really serious? I'll say, that's real funny, 'cause judging from that look in your eyes, not eating anything is just _'killing'_ you..." He said.

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

There it was, the tapping again.That sound was starting to get on Jacob's nerves

"Come on, kid. It takes quite a lot of effort to make a good dog, completely free of charge, and you're not even gonna try it? I put a real lot of blood and sweat into thisthing, so at least have the decency to eat it." He growled, slowly.

Jacob hesitated, alarm bells rang in his head that this was a very bad idea, but he didn't want to feel guilty, and besides, he hadn't eaten in two days; he could use a snack. He moved closer to the stand, and as he did, he could see more and more of Joe himself.

He wore a dark grey hoodie with fur trim around the collar, his hood up, which had a big hole on the left side. He also wore a bandage around his head, along with a eyepatch over the left eye. His right eye shone like a purple beacon in the darkness, and his Cheshire Cat grin stretched widely across his face. If the face alone didn't convince you he was a psychopath, the blood splotches all over his torn hoodie might've helped.

Joe was using his left hand to support his head, his finger looking like they were trying to dig into the eyepatch, while his right arm tapped the counter.

Jacob slowly reached out an arm, to grab the hot dog sitting on the table. His fingers got closer and closer, and they eventually closed around the snack. He looked at his server, but Joe hasn't moved. He was still watching Jacob, and his grin became wider, as if he knew something Jacob didn't.

Jacob sneaked a few inches away, and devoured the food item whole. Joe was right, it was warm and spicy, but for some reason, the ketchup tasted like iron, and the meat was a very weird sensation. It was smokey, but chewy.

"Was that good, kiddo?" Joe asked. His answer was a vigorous nod.

"That was delicious! But can I ask, what's the meat made out of? It tasted weird." Jacob replied with a question of his own.

"Well, before I tell you, I need to know, who was that guy that was torn to shreds? At your camp, I mean." Joe inquired.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I think his name was Sid, or Sam. I don't know, I never really talked to him. Why?" Jacob said, feeling quite unnerved.

"Well, that hot dog you just ate?" Jacob nodded. "I believe the meat was from his left tendon. Or his right, I can never remember these things much anymore, it's quite funny, really..."

Jacob's eyes widened in horror. So that hot dog he just ate, was made of human meat?!

He dropped to the floor and started gagging. He tried to regurgitate that hot dog from his stomach, but nothing was coming up. Joe simply looked at the boy, as he tried to expel the remains of his snack from his digestive system.

"Yeah, human flesh will do that to ya, if you're not used to it, I mean. You will do in time, that is, if you decide to come back, of course."

Jacob suddenly remembered why he hated Joe- no, the Monster in the first place. He slowly got up and looked at It.

"Fuck you, you psycho!" He screamed at Joe. "You just made me eat someone!!"

Joe's expression didn't change, but Jacob swore he could see anger and wild insanity enter his purple orb.

"Oh dear..." Joe said, slowly standing up. His voice was laced with fake concern. "It appears you're not being very nice to me, buddy."

"Why should I be nice to a cannibal?!" Jacob helped in rage.

The Monster closed his eye and drew a hand behind him.

"Ya wanna know what happens to people who aren't nice to me?" Joe said.

Jacob glared at him, refusing to answer his question.

"That hot dog I gave ya was the last piece of meat from that guy from earlier, and I've been running low on stock recently..."

Jacob's fear levels rised. After that statement, he knew what was going to happen next.

Joe suddenly slammed an axe onto the counter, embedding it into the wood. His eye opened, and all that was there, was an empty black void, and a purple flame erupted from the eyesocket. His grinned widened to the point where it looked like it would split his face in half .

" _ **A N D   Y O U ' L L   D O   J U S T   N I C E L Y . . . .**_ "

Jacob wasn't going to give Joe the chance to attack, so he raised his Glock and emptied the clip into Joe's forehead.

Big mistake.

While the bullets did hit, it barely even dazed the Monster. Instead, he laughed maniacally, and vaulted the counter, grabbing his axe in the process.

Jacob had already sprinted off at this point, having run away when he unloaded the bullets into Joe's head. Speaking of whom, Joe watched the boy does into the distance.

"Ooh, Imma gon' get ya, boy!" He screamed, before he rushed after the fleeing form of Jacob.

 

2 hours later, Jacob was hiding in an old abandoned house.

He was out of options.

He couldn't go back to the camp, because one, he would put everyone else in danger, and two, the Monster had blocked off all of the routes back. He couldn't fight back, since he had no melee weapons, and his pistol was basically useless without any bullets so he had ditched it a while ago.

However, Jacob been in this hiding spot for a while, and he had seen no sign of the Monster for half an hour. All was quiet.

Maybe now he could try and escape back to the camp, if the Monster had given up. He weighed his options, and made a decision.

Jacob stood up, and slowly strolled out into the street. He waited for the Monster to pop out and kill him, but nobody came.

He slowly walked back in the direction he had come, and sure enough, he had made his way back to the hot dog stand.

There he was, the Monster. Jacob froze; 'he hadn't seen me yet?' he thought.

As he crept closer, he realised that the Monster wasn't looking around like before, but instead, he was asleep. His snoring was quiet, and his eye was closed, but other than that, he was in the same position as earlier, when they first met.

"I'm actually going to make it..." He said to himself. He silently giggled to himself, and stepped away.

He slowly made his way to the barrier of cars, and he was just about to go cross it, when he stepped on something. It shattered like glass, so he quickly looked down and saw he had stood on an old headlamp.

He waited for a moment, breath held in case that noise woke the Monster up. He waited for any sound cue, anything to tell him that It was awake.

He waited for what seemed like an hour, but not a thing was heard from It's direction.

Jacob breathed a small sigh of relief; he thought he was going to get away!

Until...

 

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

Jacob's breath hitched, and his hand clamped onto his mouth in horror. His cheeks felt wet as tears began pouring down.

'No... I was so close...' He thought.

 

_*Tap, tap, tap, tap.*_

The boy turned around slowly, almost hyperventilating, to see the Monster peering at him, the right eye empty and dark.

**_"T H E R E Y O U A R E . . ."_ **

The Monster suddenly leaped at Jacob, pinning the boy to the ground. It leant in real close to Jacob's face, savouring the fear in his eyes. It's breath was enveloped in the stench of rotting corpses and blood.

Jacob became overwhelmed by the fumes, and he felt really tired all of a sudden. He knew what was going to happen.

The Monster had raised his axe high above his head.

"Ya wanna know why I'm always so forgetful?" The Monster snarled, using his other arm to lift up his eye-patch.

What Jacob saw was vastly horrifying. The eye was nothing but an empty, black pit. It would've looked similar to his right, if it wasn't from the fact that the eye-socket was permanently wedged open. He could see small tears, rips and scabs surrounding the socket. But what terrified him the most, as he stared into the Monster's empty orbital cavity, was that a tiny, purple pupil was staring back.

Jacob noticed a white light to his right, and could see a white figure next to the Monster (who hadn't noticed it), a woman with blond hair, holding her hand out to him. Jacob instantly knew who this was, so he weakly raised his hand towards hers, in the hope he would see her again.

"I'm coming, Mom..." He whispered, quietly, before It's breath had finally knocked him out..

The Monster swung It's axe down at his prey's neck, but luckily, by the time the blade made contact with the flesh, Jacob had already passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe dragged the headless body back to his little hot dog stand, a trail of blood pouring from the stump of the neck.

He was going to feast well tonight, but first, a snooze to let his stomach settle.

Joe placed the corpse up against the wall, and sat down at the counter. He was just about to nod off, when he felt a presence next to him.

"Do ya need anything, bro?" He asked, sighing because another nap-time was interrupted.

Just then, a apparition of a teenager appeared next to him. He seemed normal at first, until one would notice that the boy seemed see through in a way. He floated in the air and his eyes were not normal. Instead of the normal human eyes, this one had pink pupils, while the rest of the eyes were black.

Other than that, he wore a pink t-shirt, and a purple leather jacket with grey lines.

 _"Could you read me a story, please, brother?"_ The ghost said.

"Sure thing, RJ." Joe dug under the table, and pulled out a book. "So, are we having the usual tonight?" He held up a blue book with the text 'Fluffy Bunny' on the front. Also on the book, were a few bloody hand prints.

RJ nodded vigorously, and Joe sighed.

"Never can beat the classics, can ya, bro?" Joe reached inside one of his pockets, and pulled out a pair of reading glasses.

He opened the book and cleared his throat as he began the delightful tale. RJ leaned in to listen to his favourite story.

"Once upon a time, there was a fluffy bunny, who loved to play with all of his friends in the meadow..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one-shot describing one of my OC's, or rather a version of him. This version is my character, but with the personalities of Dusttale Sans and Horrortale Sans. If I had to use a theme song to describe him, here are the links.
> 
> https://youtu.be/nS7InZZ15Rw = His battle theme.  
> https://youtu.be/E0EBOFL_VwE = A song that describes Psycho in a nutshell.
> 
> I do not own own either one of these songs at all, they belong to their respective creators.
> 
> But enough explaining, I really hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, and let me know if you enjoyed it, by typing your comments below.
> 
> DarkPugLord23, out!


End file.
